I believe
by Istalksiriusonweekends
Summary: Every now and then, soft as breath upon my skin, I feel you come back again" a HG fic that I hope you enjoy. the battle is over and a man races to his fiancee's side. a mysterious guest gives guidance. Please RR!


Hey everyone! This is a song-fic that I thought when I was surfing the web and came across the song "I believe" by Diamond Rio. I have seen the music video before and this is based on that. This is a Harry/Ginny song-fic, so enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never was mine. Never gonna be mine

~!~

Harry surveyed the battlefield. Everyone was running amuck. Harry had defeated Voldemort and now everyone was busy trying to find loved ones and healers, trying to heal those wounded. Against the black sky he saw two heads of red hair. One was being overshadowed by a head of bushy brown hair as he lay wounded, but still living, on the ground waiting for a healer. The other lay still not moving. 

~!~

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again  
And it's like you haven't been gone a moment from my side

Like the tears were never cried  
Like the hands of time are holding you and me

~!~

Harry reached her side and knelt next to her, her head turned to the side and hair covering a good portion of her face. He wiped the hair aside and turned her head. There was a large gash right near her temple and blood was running down her cheek. He clutched her close, feeling her heartbeat, knowing that she may not be on Earth but her body was still here, the spirit wandering.

~!~

And with all my heart I'm sure we're closer than we ever were  
I don't have to hear or see, I've got all the proof I need  
There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe  
~!~

Harry felt a change in the wind and her heartbeat ended. Harry cried out softly, clutching her body even tighter, tears falling down his cheeks.

~!~  
That when you die your life goes on  
It doesn't end here when you're gone  
Every soul is filled with light  
It never ends and if I'm right  
Our love can even reach across eternity  
I believe, I believe  
~!~

Ginny was in heaven. Here everything smelt like apple pies fresh from the oven, and there was nature everywhere, and the tree swing that had been destroyed in the death eater attack was still there. Her family was there too. Her mother, father, Bill Charlie, Percy and Fred and George. Even relatives that she hadn't seen in years all surrounded her. She gave them each hugs and Bill picked her up and swung her around as if she was still a child. She laughed merrily as her hair swung out around her. As he put her down she felt a faint calling. She looked around but did not see anyone. Her family, they were fading. They were waving goodbye, still with smiles on their faces. Her mother looked down then up smiling before they all faded away completely. Ginny looked down and put her hand over her mouth as she gasped. There was the battlefield. She felt a puling sensation and gave herself up to it. Harry's loved swirled around her. That was how strong their love was. It had reached into another world and held on tight. She smiled.  
~!~

Forever, you're a part of me  
Forever, in the heart of me  
And I'll hold you even longer if I can

~!~

Harry knew that his life would never be complete. He would be better off clutching her dead body forever than trying to move on. He silently cried into her hair, which still smelled like cinnamon, and he knew it forever would. He looked up, trying to find a healer who might still be able to help her but saw no one. Then he saw it. Out of the smoke came a figure. He waited as it came completely out of the fog, which was when he realized that it was a tall man, wearing a suit.

~!~  
The people who don't see the most  
Say that I believe in ghosts  
And if that makes me crazy, then I am  
'Cause I believe  
~!~

The man came over and pulled a handkerchief out of his inside pocket and took Harry's hand. He put the handkerchief into Harry's hand and pressed it onto the wound at her temple. He patted Harry's hand around her head a bit before coming back to her temple and giving Harry's hand on the handkerchief firm pressure, telling him silently to leave it there.   
~!~

There are more than angels watching over me  
I believe, I believe

~!~

The man got up and left. Harry watched him get up and walk back the way he came. He didn't notice Ginny open her eyes until he turned back. He saw her eyes open and began laughing and crying at the same time as she weakly reached up and gripped his forearm that was wrapped across her chest. He leaned down and kissed her on the forehead. He looked up but the man was gone. He smiled and whispered a silent thank-you to the man, wherever he was and turned back to his fiancée, smiling.

~!~

Every now and then soft as breath upon my skin  
I feel you come back again

And I believe

~!~

Well, what do you think? I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
